De visita en la Nación del Fuego
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: La primera vez que se encontraron los Jefes Tribales y El Señor del Fuego. Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y X-Men' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_ y_ **X-Men **_son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún Fandom ni personaje, y sólo hago esto por diversión.

_Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y X-Men' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

><p>Muy a su pesar, el Señor del Fuego Logan, había sido despertado desde temprano.<p>

Le habían entregado su vestimenta de gala y se podría decir que lo obligaron a que fuera a revisar las habitaciones, la comida, y ensayara su discurso de bienvenida cien veces.

¿La razón? Los mellizos Desna y Eska, ahora Jefes Tribales, venían de visita a la Nación del Fuego, para discutir asuntos políticos y de paso, tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

El carruaje llegó puntual, nada fuera de lo común.

De él bajaron unos ancianos, consejeros, supuso Logan. Después salieron dos jóvenes, idénticos ambos, de piel morena y cabello oscuro que brillaba con el sol de la mañana.

—¡La Nación del Fuego les da la bienvenida! —Dio gracias al maquillaje en los ojos de Eska, de lo contrario, no hubiera reconocido que era mujer.

Besó su mano, más por obligación que por gusto, y seguido saludó con un apretón amistoso a los caballeros.

—Esperamos su estadía sea amena y pasen un agradable rato con nosotros —Frunció el ceño ligeramente, como esperando que por arte de magia se acordara del discurso de bienvenida.

Charles Xavier, su mano derecha, le regañó con la mirada por tan barata y pésima presentación.

Si fue buena o mala, eso poco les importó a los mellizos, quienes se limitaron a corresponder el saludo, siempre serios.

Ahí fue cuando Logan se tomó su tiempo para analizar a los Jefes Tribales.

Ambos parados en la misma posición, mirada aburrida, y fuera de eso, rostro sin emociones.

Vestían togas características de su tribu. Logan pensó que deberían de estar muriéndose de calor con eso puesto.

No eran personas fáciles de tratar, pero él, como Señor del Fuego, había tratado con muchos peores.

—Por favor, acompáñenme, que les mostraré yo mismo el palacio—Rompió el silencio, los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron.

Desde los más esplendorosos jardines, pasando por el Spa Real, concluyendo en las habitaciones que les correspondería ocupar a sus invitados.

No le gustaba hacerla de guía turístico, pero tampoco estuvo tan mal. Excepto porque tuvo la sensación de que aquellos hermanos hablaban telepáticamente entre ellos, quizá riéndose a sus espaldas.

Los dejó solos para que acomodaran sus cosas, y se dirigió al comedor, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para el banquete de esa tarde.

A la hora en punto, bajaron Desna y Eska. Ahora llevaban ropa más fresca, pero se les veía incómodos, al no estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de vestimentas.

Comieron un platillo típico de la Tribu Agua, para que se sintieran como en casa, y claro, lograran simpatizar más con ellos. Después de todo, el objetivo "oculto" de todo esto era hacerlos firmar un importante tratado que garantizaba ampliar el mercado de la Nación del Fuego.

La comida resultó normal. Los mellizos participaron poco en la conversación, pero Logan se dijo a sí mismo que no podía juzgarlos. Ellos acababan de perder a su padre, quien resultó ser un hombre malvado, teniendo un trágico final.

No habían hecho comentarios al respecto, pero era casi lógico que estuvieran sufriendo en silencio por tal destino que tuvo Unalaq.

Los platos quedaron vacíos, así como el comedor. Cada quien se fue a atender sus propios asuntos. La reunión para discutir el tratado estaba programada para mañana.

Logan fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Supuso ya no vería a sus invitados en lo que restara del día, por lo que optó por algo no tan formal y luego se dirigió al estanque, donde tenía la costumbre de fumarse un habano, para luego alimentar patos tortuga.

Al salir se encontró con Eska, dándoles de comer a las pequeñas criaturas. No se veía feliz ni triste. Lucía simplemente tranquila.

—Hey —La saludó acercándose a ella.

—Hola —Contestó sin quitar la vista del agua.

Le hizo una seña, invitándola a probar de su habano, pero Eska se negó.

Soltó un suspiro por la tontería que diría.

—Mira, niña. No soy bueno con estas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que yo también tuve un mal padre. Sé lo que es lidiar con eso, así que si alguna vez quieres hablar, tú o tu hermano... O no hablar, tal vez sólo tener compañía. Pues bueno, aquí estaré para lo que necesiten —No supo por qué lo dijo. Quizá sintió pena por los mellizos, porque él sí tuvo gente que lo apoyara cuando su vida era un drama, y ellos le parecían tan solos en estos momentos. O quizá sólo fueron los pato tortuga, que ablandaron su corazón en ese instante, y le hicieron decir esas palabras un tanto sosas de aliento.

—Gracias —Respondió con sinceridad.

Vale, no le gustaba mucho la gente, pero había días llenos de oscuridad, difíciles de vivir, que enfriaban poco a poco las almas de ella y de Desna, haciéndoles que se cerraran al mundo.

Pero entonces llegó un Maestro Fuego, que aún sin conocerles del todo, les sirvió su apoyo en bandeja de plata. Había que admitirlo: su presencia, de alguna manera, le hacía sentir bien.

Los asuntos políticos podían esperar. En ese silencioso atardecer, lo único que resaltaba, era el comienzo de una futura, y un tanto extraña, amistad.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, me quedaron horribles las personalidades de los personajes. Pero quería hacerlos amiguitos T-T xD.<p>

Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.


End file.
